


Driven

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kink, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has Tom all worked up during their performance at the Audi Fashion Festival, but he's determined to turn the tables - if Bill won't turn them back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my love of all things Audi, all things Tom's dick, and all things Bill's ass

Tom loved Audi cars. They were sleek, sporty, easily handled, wonderful to drive and Tom was more than happy to campaign for the such a renowned manufacturer. There was, however, one thing that Tom found more desirable to ride and at the moment, the latter was crowding out the former.  
Sitting in front of at least 300 people, Tom was glad he had his guitar propped up on his knee in front of him. Bill's sweet voice was crooning in his ear, right next to him. They were only singing two songs – Automatic and Phantomrider – but to Tom the performance felt like a full-length concert. Every second passed by in slow motion. Tom kept his head down, peeking out of the corner of his eye at Bill's long legs encased in the stark, white pants that hugged his flesh so tightly. He had one foot on the rung of the stool and the other on the ground, tapping softly in time with the music. He was wearing black high top tennis shoes with white laces. Tom had accused him of stealing his style when Bill had put the outfit together. Bill had shrugged and stuck his tongue out, flashing Tom the little sparkling stud.  
That little incident had happened over 12 hours ago. To Tom, it felt like 12 days.  
Bill hit the last note of “Automatic” and the crowd went wild. Tom lifted his eyes, hoping to distract himself with the girls that were jumping up and down and screaming their names. He smiled as Bill gave a little wave that only made them screech louder. Truthfully, the little twitter of Bill's fingertips made his own stomach clench in unbearable quivers. He used his eye tooth to pull at the ring through his lower lip and yanked his eyes back to the ground.  
Bill began to speak, saying something about being glad to be there and asking the fans if they wanted to sing with him. Bill glanced over at him and Tom felt his eyes searing like little hot coals on his flesh. Tom clenched his fingers over the guitar strings and strummed with the pick, forcing himself to think about the chords of “Phantomrider” instead.  
“Gas and blood is all I've got...” Bill began and Tom squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the soft, fluttery tone of Bill's voice.  
Goddamnit, Bill, can you just stop being sexy for two minutes? Tom thought.  
“It's you I feel...” Bill went on and Tom wanted to throw his guitar down, maybe stomp his feet and demand that all of this stop. He couldn't imagine the kind of press coverage that would get, the kind of chaos that would ensue. Bill would probably be furious. It wasn't worth it when they would be out of here soon.  
Bill crescendoed into the chorus and Tom tried to relax. They were already halfway through the song. It wasn't so bad.  
Tom suffered through the rest of what was typically an enjoyable song, glad to be off the small stage when they made their exit. Tom caught a glimpse of Bill waving again, his long fingers stroking the air.  
They could be stroking something else. The wayward thought jumped into Tom's brain and he really just wanted to smack himself. They were working and his damn dick just didn't get it. All it could comprehend was Bill and that was a problem when Bill was at his side, constantly, wearing those stupid tight, white pants.  
Tom hurried backstage ahead of Bill and Georg, his baggy pants shuffling around his heels.  
“Hey,” He heard Bill's voice and glanced over his shoulder as his twin caught up to him. “What's wrong with you?” Bill asked, linking his arm in Tom's casually.  
“Nothing.” Tom quickly replied. “It went great, didn't it?”  
“I think I hit a wrong note somewhere,” Bill crinkled his nose, “But its was good.” He was silent for a moment before he said, “You just ran off so...”  
“Sorry.” Tom replied. He couldn't elaborate, tell Bill he'd had a raging erection while they were performing. No doubt, Bill would never let him forget it. He'd use it every chance he got with that naughty twinkle in his eyes, that smirk twisting his perfectly full lips.  
Without meaning to, Tom had begun to think about Bill in bed. Where had his train of thought derailed?  
“Tom?” Bill's voice was questioning.  
“What?” Tom asked, feeling heat rising up his cheeks. God, now he was blushing like a girl.  
Glancing behind them, Bill noted that Georg was far behind them, talking to one of the Audi managers, probably trying to score himself a car. He turned back to Tom, leaning in closer until he sweet breath was brushing against Tom's cheek. Tom nearly tripped on his pant leg and he yanked them up, frustrated at his sudden lack of coordination in something so simple as walking.  
“What's wrong, Tomi?” Bill asked and his voice had taken on that tone, the one he used in bed when Tom was so worked up he could hardly breath and Bill thought baby-talking him would get him through another second of torture before Bill finally gave him the release.  
“Stop it.” Tom snapped, trying to yank his arm from Bill's grip. Bill's fingers tightening, his nails biting into the soft flesh of the inside of Tom's elbow.  
“No.” He said softly, and Tom knew he was in for it. “Tell me, Tomi baby.”  
“Don't call me that when we're here, okay.” Tom snapped.  
“Shh.” Bill cooed, reaching up to stroke Tom's temple.  
“Come on, Bill,” Tom complained. “I already have a problem so don't make it worse.”  
Bill pulled back, his eyes widening a bit. “You mean...?” He voice trailed off, his eyes brightening, his voice rising, “On stage?” A full-fledged smile was pulling his lips back now and Tom gave a groan.  
“Just stop, okay?” He said, hoping that Bill would not make this situation even more unbearable. “We didn't get to... before...” His words were mumbled and jumbled and he looked away from Bill, pulling at his lip ring again.  
He heard Bill clap his hands in delight and he wanted to strangle his twin again.  
“It's not funny!” Tom protested, humiliated.  
“Sorry.” Bill said, putting his hands down and containing himself.  
“No, you're not.” Tom snapped back. He turned a venomous glare on his brother, vowing, “Just wait until later.”  
Bill's eyes widened slightly, his full lips forming and O before he grinned, devilishly, “I'm game if you are.”  
This time it was Tom who grabbed his counterpart's arm. Leaning in close, he hissed, “I'm game to fuck your ass. Hard.”  
Bill's eyelashes batted quickly, a little rosy hue rising on his cheeks. The tables being turned, Bill squirmed uncomfortably, “Someone will hear.” He whined.  
Tom glanced behind them and released Bill's arm. Fixing him with a glare, he pointed a finger at Bill and added, “You better watch it.”  
He watched Bill's throat bob, pleased by the reaction he had elicited, the one he had hoped for. Simply imagining himself hunting down Bill in their suite tonight and giving that delicious little backside the beating he deserved was almost enough to make Tom push Bill against the wall right here. Instead, he held himself in check, and lifted his chin, not giving Bill another glance. Now was the time to play it cool, and let Bill feel all the discomfort he had been going through.  
The dinner after the show was drag that Tom wished they could skip. While he enjoying watching Bill squirm at the table, frantically grabbing at Tom's hand beneath the table, Tom himself was losing patience. Even though he had decided to threaten Bill in the hallway, his desperation under the facade was the same. His longing from their performance had yet to abate. In fact, it was getting worse the longer that Bill pawed at him under the table and threw him puppy dog eyes. Those giant, dark pupils seemed to pull him and he had a hard time looking away.  
They were praised over their photoshoot, the executives of Audi exclaiming about how “photogenic” the twins were. Bill's smile was so forced that Tom wanted to burst out laughing although he had just taken a drink. Now that Bill was suffering with him, it was more bearable, but it also made Tom anticipate their inevitable tryst even more fiercely. A desperate Bill equaled satisfying sex. Desperate Bill plus desperate Tom equaled out-of-this-world sex.  
By the time they were released from all their duties at the dinner, Tom was out the door. Bill followed quickly behind him. The tight, white pants that Bill had been so proud of earlier did not quite serve their best purpose now. Tom took that moment to remind Bill that his baggy, oversized pants were not only more comfortable, but also more convenient. Bill simmered, his puppy dog eyes turning downwards. This puppy was really begging.  
They slid inside their own Audi and Tom was relieved to be out of the presence of people other than Bill. He reached over, grabbing Bill's hand over the gearshift. Looking over at him, he gave his brother his best, dark, sexy look. “Soon.” He said, keeping his voice low. “I promise.”  
Bill blinked quickly, his full lips practically quivering. He was rigid in the seat and Tom could see his aroused package on full display. Sliding his hand out of Bill's, he slid his fingers down over Bill's thigh. Bill grabbed onto the edge of the seat and the door handle, his nostrils flaring in that sexy way they did when Tom got so close to touching him.  
“T-Tom...” His voice shuddered.  
Tom's fingers crawled over and found rock hard flesh beneath the cloth. Bill nearly squealed, his body almost rising out of the seat at the simple touch. He drew in a sharp breath, trying to relax. He glanced out the window, asking in a quavering voice, “Here?”  
“No.” Tom shook his head and snatched his hand away. He pushed the car into gear and maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. He heard Bill groan and slid his hand back over, casually. Bill went still and silent as Tom's long fingers reached Bill's crotch, cupping him slowly.  
“T-Tom... Y... You should....” Bill swallowed hard, his long fingernails nearly tearing into the upholstery, “Concentrate... on driving.”  
“I've got this baby handled.” Tom replied, giving Bill's cock a squeeze.  
Bill nearly shrieked, his voice shooting through several octaves in a matter of seconds. “Tom!”  
He breathed hard and grabbed Tom's wrist, trying to force his hand away. “You can't do that!” He sputtered.  
“Do what?” Tom laughed.  
“What you've been doing all night.” Bill glowered.  
“What's that? Teasing?” Tom asked. “You mean what you've been doing to me since this morning.”  
“No.” Bill replied indignantly.  
“Yes, I think so.” Tom said, grabbing Bill's crotch again, harder this time.  
“Tom.” It was a groan this time. Defeat already?  
“Hey,” Tom said, drawing Bill's attention. “Don't make this too easy for me.”  
“I don't want to play.” Bill replied, pouting liking a child.  
“Yes, you do.” Tom said. “Come on....” He coaxed in a soft voice. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look over at Bill. Bill sat in the seat, his face red like roses, his full lips soft and parted in a pout. But in one glance, Tom could see the desire raging in his eyes.  
He stroked Bill's cock softly through the pants. “I promised it would be soon.” He said, almost in a whisper.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bill tense. He didn't say another word. He sat stiffly in his seat as Tom felt him up the rest of the way to the hotel.  
When they arrived, Bill unbuckled and nearly bolted from the car. When Tom didn't move, he leaned down, asking, “Aren't you coming?”  
“You go in ahead.” Tom replied.  
“But...” Bill's voice faded and his eyes widened a bit. “Please, Tom...” He whispered quietly.  
Tom narrowed his eyes and tilted his chin down, “Go inside, Bill.”  
“But, I....” He cut himself off again as Tom continued to stare him down. At last, he stepped back and shut the door. He had a jacket that he wrapped around himself, concealing his aroused condition. He glanced back at Tom, and Tom could see the desperate look on his face in the illumination of the headlights.  
Once he was out of sight, Tom groaned and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. He reached down to test the severity of his own erection and moaned louder as he found himself rock hard and sensative beneath the material of his pants and boxers. He gripped himself hard, gritting his teeth to ward off the urge to jack off right here in the car.  
Truthfully, his reason for sending Bill in ahead of him was double headed. First, he wanted Bill in there, pacing around the room, getting himself all worked up, just waiting for Tom to come in and chase him down, attack him hard. But secondly, he needed to get a handle on himself. Playing it cool wasn't always so cool. It required having self control and Tom lacked a lot in that area. Bill was always better at doing it when he was the one directing one of their roleplaying scenarios. But Tom had decided that he didn't want Bill to be in charge tonight. He wanted to be in charge and make Bill suffer a little for turning him down that morning with the excuse of wanting to be on time and presentable when they made their appearance.  
Tom sat in the car for several moments, calming himself. Then he thought about Bill upstairs, probably in hysterics by this point and he pushed out of the car with a devilish grin on his face. He strode inside, and rode the elevator up to their floor. When he came to Bill's suite, he smiled as he slid the card key in the slot and watched the light turn green. He turned the doorknob slowly and pushed it open slowly. Peering inside, he could see the bar at the back, the couch and small table. He stepped inside, calling out, softly, “Bill?”  
He stepped farther into the room, searching for his twin. He found Bill sitting nervously at the edge of the bed. He jumped to his feet when he saw Tom. Tom could feel the deviance on his face as he stepped forward. This was going to be a fun night.  
“Tom, please!” Bill cried, his voice high.  
“Come here.” Tom said, a smirk lifting one side of his lips.  
Bill backed away and Tom knew what was coming. Bill said he was game and he had meant it. Now he was going to play hard to get.  
When Tom lunged for him, Bill darted out of the way. He scrambled around the other side of the bed until they were facing each other on opposite sides of the mattress. His eyes were wide, his cheeks red.  
“You know you're just going to get it harder for this.” Tom said, his voice low and even.  
Bill blinked his big eyes, “Tom, please, don't.”  
They both twitched to the right, testing each other. Suddenly, Tom leapt across the bed. His fingers brushed Bill's shoulder before Bill was making a run for it. There was obviously no where to go so Tom let him go for a moment before he gave chase. He followed him past the bar, around the couch, over the other couch and into the bathroom. Bill tried to slam the door in face, squealing loudly. Tom shoved the door open with his shoulder, nearly breaking the door down. Once he inside, he backed a quivering, pleading Bill up against the wall.  
“Shhh, now, stop.” He said, soothingly, brushing his fingertips over Bill's cheek.  
“Tom,” Bill whimpered.  
Tom's soft hand disappeared into the strong grip at the back of Bill's neck. He dragged a squirming Bill out of the bathroom and back to the bed. He forced Bill down on his stomach and climbed on after him, straddling Bill's legs. He settled down on Bill's thighs, and reached down to squeeze Bill's ass in both his hands. Bill writhed and moaned, his back arching, his legs twisting. Tom leaned over him until the ends of his braids were teasing Bill's shoulders and his breath was hot against Bill's ear.  
“You want me to hurt you?” He asked, giving Bill's buttocks a few quick squeezes.  
“No.” Bill whined, his cheek pressed against the soft sheets.  
“Mmm, I think you do.” Tom said, sliding one hand down beneath Bill, searching for the button and zipper of his pants. Bill breathed hard through his nose, but he moved his hips up, almost imperceptibly. His cock pressed hard against the spandex briefs he was wearing beneath, the same stark, white color of his pants. Tom felt a chuckle leave his lips as he yanked Bill's pants down, leaving his throbbing erection and his tight, little ass still encased in the restrictive material. Tom shimmied down Bill's legs, taking the pants with him. When he reached Bill's feet, he yanked off the tennis shoes and tossed them to the floor along with the pants.  
“That's more like it.” He murmured as he slid back up Bill's body. He pushed Bill's shirt up as he went, skimming his palms over Bill's rapidly expanding sides. He exposed the script tattooed on his ribs and leaned down to kiss as the smooth flesh.  
Bill stilled, probably wondering why Tom was taking the time to be soft and kind when he had promised to give it to him good. The truth was that it was all part of the game. When Tom eventually punished Bill, it would sting that much worse if he had just imparted a soft kiss to the same tender flesh.  
Tom brushed his lips downward, over the curve of Bill's back and up the rise of his buttocks. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down just enough to give a kiss to each one.  
“Tom...” Bill's voice sounded strangled, as if he had a garrote around his neck.  
Tom smiled. “Yes, Bill?”  
“P-please...”  
Now, he had Bill begging for it. Tom sat up and unmounted Bill's legs. He sat back on his legs next to Bill and said, “Come here.”  
Bill looked over him, his big, dark eyes uncertain.  
Tom patted his leg and repeated more firmly. “Come here. Over my knee.”  
“Tom-” Bill began, his cheeks immediately turning a satisfying pink.  
Tom held up a finger, silencing Bill's protests. “Now.”  
His eyes lowered, Bill slid over until he was stretched over Tom's knee, his hips lifted upwards.  
Once there, he turned his head away from Tom, but not before Tom could see the quiver of his full lips, the quick desire in his eyes that made his pupils the size of dimes.  
Tom held back a moan of pleasure when he felt Bill's cock against his thigh, hard and aching. For a split second, Tom had the very strong urge to flip Bill on his back, suck him until was begging and then plunge in that sweet little crevice that was always so eager and inviting. Instead, Tom reigned himself in and set his mind. He had promised Bill and himself a thorough spanking, a pleasure that Tom would not miss.  
Tom laid his hand against one of Bill's buttocks, letting the heat of his palm emanate through the material. “Bare skin or no?” He asked, softly.  
He heard Bill strangling a whimper. His mohawk tilted back then forward as he pressed his face into the sheets.  
“Come on, Bill, I didn't hear an answer.” Tom said, stroking his hand up to Bill's lower back. He could almost feet the goosebumps on the soft, warm flesh. He moved back down, toying at the edge of Bill's briefs.  
“Tom, I...” Bill began before his voice failed him.  
“Its yes or no, Bill.” He paused before adding in a lower voice, “What do you think you deserve?”  
Bill groaned quietly, his fingers twisting in the sheets. At last, he whispered, “Yes.”  
Tom couldn't push back the smirk on his lips. He delved his fingers under the waistband and yanked them down, exposing the perfectly rounded flesh. Underneath him, Bill's cock sprang out as well, the heated, aching flesh prodding Tom's leg. Tom didn't bother removing the briefs completely. He left them around Bill's knees, and turned his attention to soft, ivory flesh that would soon be turned red.  
Bill lifted his hips slightly, whispering, “Please, Tom....”  
Tom rubbed his palm over the soft skin, teasing his fingers against Bill's entrance for a moment. Bill tensed, his hips rising. Tom drew his hand back, and clicked his tongue, “Not quite yet. First...” He let his voice fade right before he brought his hand down. His palm smacked sharply against Bill's buttock, a red hand print immediately appearing on the previously unblemished flesh. Bill moaned quietly, but stayed over Tom's knee. For now, he was obedient, but Tom knew he could have Bill's composure completely undone by the time he was finished.  
He slid his hand down Bill's back, pressing down between his shoulder blades as he delivered the next spanking. Bill squirmed slightly this time, and Tom could feel his entire abdomen expanding with each heavy breath.  
Tom gave him two more smacks before pausing. Bill was quivering and groaning by this point, his taut, red ass wriggling with each strike.  
“Tom?” Bill whispered when Tom didn't continue immediately.  
“How many times did I just hit you?” Tom asked, stroking one stinging buttock.  
He heard Bill swallow before he whispered, “Um...f-four times?”  
“Mmm. And how many more do you think you deserve for making me wait all day for this?”  
“Tom!” Bill wailed. His fists pounded the mattress, his feet giving a few firm kicks as well.  
“Continue the attitude and we could be here all night.” Tom reminded him. It was bluff, of course. Tom had been waiting all day and if he had to wait all night, he thought he might as well just put a gun to his head.  
Bill stilled over his knee and said in quiet, humiliated voice. “I should...” He swallowed in the middle of his sentence, before continuing, “get, uh.... a lot.”  
“A lot.” Tom repeated, skeptically.  
“Tom,” Bill whined, “Please.”  
“How about until I think you've begged good enough.” Tom said, narrowing his eyes at the back of Bill's head.  
Bill's head lowered, but he didn't say a word.  
Tom hit him hard, jolting a cry from Bill's lips. His own palm stung with the force of the strike and he quivered inside, imagining how Bill's ass was feeling at this moment. A shiver slid down his spine, and his cock twitched, becoming even harder if it were possible. He seriously wished he could just throw Bill down and fuck him, but he knew he would never hear the end of it from Bill. His dom role when they played could never be taken seriously again.  
When Tom hit him again, he reminded Bill, “I can't hear you.”  
“Tomi...” Bill whispered. “Please...”  
Smack!  
“Tomi!” Bill was crying out now, his body writhing beneath Tom's hold. His cock rutted against Tom's leg, smearing warm pre-cum over his thigh. Tom breathed hard, held together by strings.  
Smack!  
“Tomi, please, please stop!” Bill sobbed. “Please, it hurts! I want you!”  
As far as begging and pleading went Bill was doing a pretty good job, but Tom didn't want to let him up quite yet. He spanked him again, and he was almost certain that Bill was going to have bruises in the near future. Tom imagined when Bill wouldn't be able to sit, his face screwing up in that pout when he couldn't so much as utter a sound at his pain since he would be unable to explain it.  
Spurred on, Tom delivered a strike to the same aching flesh.  
“Tom, Tom....” Bill whimpered, “Please... please, tell me what to say, just please...”  
Tom knew he had Bill at the end of his rope and so did Bill. It would be unfair to keep holding him down, but Tom was enjoying himself far too much. He swung his hand again and this time Bill reacted, his body twisting and writhing, his voice rising from pitiful to, “Fuck you, Tom!” Tom pushed his hand down harder on Bill's back, and leaned down to whisper,  
“Now why should I let you up after that little display?”  
Bill moaned and lowered his forehead against the mattress. “Please...” He whispered. “If you let me up, I'll be sub the rest of the night. I promise, I swear to God!”  
Tom leaned back, contemplating. It wasn't often that Bill made such a promise and usually when they promised each other something, they meant it. The offer couldn't really be turned down, especially when Tom was so hungry for his fill of Bill's tight, little ass.  
At last, Tom slid Bill off his knee and said, “Turn over.”  
Bill rolled slowly onto his back. His face was petulant, but Tom could see the state of his arousal was just as severe as Tom's.  
“Now, see,” Tom said, sliding down between Bill's legs. “That wasn't so bad.”  
“No.” Bill said, sarcastically, staring at the ceiling, “I just have to stay on my back for the rest of the night.”  
Tom chuckled, darkly, leaning down to skim his lips over Bill's flawless, ivory thigh. Bill's fingers twisted in the sheets, but like a chaste kiss, the touch was fleeting. Tom leaned back and slid from the bed. Bill watched him as he found the lube. He brought it back to the bed, flipping it around in his hand.  
Bill bent his knees and pushed his hips up slightly, offering Tom his best innocent, pleading look. Tom's dark eyes twinkled with mischief, a smirk twisting his lips. He climbed onto the bed, popping the cap open. He squirted some onto his fingers and delved them between Bill's buttocks. Bill cried out, a pleasured sound this time, and his eyes squeezed shut. Tom stabbed his finger into Bill's entrance, forcing first one, then two into the tight passage. Bill's muscles quivered and squeezed and Tom circled his fingers inside him,  
“Shh, relax, Bill.” He whispered, leaning over him.  
Bill opened his kohl-shadowed eyes, his brows drawn tight in pleasure. “C-can't...” He managed in a strained voice.  
“Yes, you can.” Tom murmured, sliding up against him and pressing a kiss to Bill's quivering lips. Bill's breaths rushed haltingly and shallowly against Tom's mouth, his lips barely reciprocating.  
Tom pumped his fingers into him a few more times before he twisted them about inside him. Despite Bill's objections, Tom could feel his body opening to him.  
“That's it.” Tom whispered to him, moving a third finger in.  
Bill's brow furrowed and his hips rose up. His teeth caught his lower lip, scraping over the full, succulent flesh. Tom watched, enthralled as ever by Bill's reactions.  
Tom pressed his fingers in, curling them inside, stroking at Bill's sweet spot. Bill groaned, his eyes slamming shut. His fingers grasped at the sheets, and he gasped out Tom's name.  
“You like that?” Tom asked.  
“Y-yes!” Bill cried.  
“You want more?” Tom questioned, his fingers pressing in quicker and harder.  
“Yes!” Bill replied, his voice higher and louder this time.  
“You want me to fuck you?”  
“God, yes!” Bill was nearly screaming at this point, his body quivering, his hips circling quickly in time with Tom's thrusts.  
Tom slammed his fingers into him one last time before pulling them away and snatching up the lube. He lathered himself into the clear liquid and grabbed Bill's thighs. His fingers pressed into the pale flesh so hard that Tom was sure there were going to be bruises.  
Pushing Bill's legs up and leaving his entrance open, Tom positioned himself over Bill's prone body. Bill's wide eyes stared up at his pleadingly and Tom slammed forward, impaling Bill with his cock. Bill's back immediately arched, his head snapping backward, mouth stretched open as if he had been possessed by and evil spirit. But Tom knew he had been possessed only by one thing – his desire for Tom, and his pleasure when it was finally fulfilled.  
Leaning over Bill and levering himself up on the bed, Tom began to thrust hard and fast, jerking Bill's body on the bed each time. Bill kept his legs lifted and hooked his feet behind Tom's hips, his toes curling and stroking Tom's ass. Tom ground his teeth at the sensation, not letting it deter him.  
“Oh, ah, Tomi!” Bill moaned, his hips grinding up. His muscles clenched as he did so, squeezing Tom tighter inside him.  
“Fuck...” Tom cursed quietly. His legs were already burning with exertion, his arms quivering, trying to hold his body weight up.  
“Tomi, Tomi...” Bill continued to give little moans that made Tom want to topple over the edge right there. “I'm...Imma cum...” His words slurred together, his face twisted in pleasure.  
“Then cum.” Tom growled, his cock slamming harder into him. Truthfully, he just wanted Bill to come quickly so he could come quickly. An entire day of waiting and wanting had formed an unbearable need and now that Tom was inside Bill, he didn't know how many more seconds of torture he could take. With Bill's hot, little body writhing beneath him, the orgasm was bound to be of epic proportions.  
“Thought about this... all day.” Tom ground out, working so hard into Bill that sweat was already forming at his hairline and on his back and chest.  
“Yes, yes!” Bill gasped, breathlessly. His chocolate eyes were hazy, ready to roll back into his head at any second with pleasure approaching.  
Tom's head rubbed at Bill's prostate and Bill's entire body clenched. Tom could barely breath as he watched Bill fall apart beneath him. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clench. Tendons in his neck stood out tautly against his flesh and his entire body began to buck wildy. Cum shot from the tip of his cock like a fountain, spilling onto his stomach.  
“Aahhhh!” Tom cried, his thrusting becoming erratic in the moments right before he climaxed. Everything at his center went tight, like drawstring suddenly being yanked. He gasped, then began to fall, his body shivering and thrusting of its own accord now. He felt his cum filling Bill up inside, overflowing, but he couldn't stop coming. The climax shook his body to the core, completely ravaging him. By the time it had taken its toll, Tom was collapsed on top of Bill. They were a disheveled mass of sweat, pounding hearts, and heavy breaths.  
For several long moments, Tom couldn't move. At last, Bill pushed him off with groan. As soon at he was on the sheets, however, Bill slid up next to him. They didn't say anything, too exhausted and overwhelmed to speak. Tom meant to get back up and continue to torture Bill for all he had put him through that day, but that moment never came. With his twin against his chest, an exhausted Tom fell asleep....


	2. On Bottom Again

Tom awoke with a start.   
The first thing he felt was fingernails, trailing down his back, causing goosebumps to crop up on his arms and legs.   
The first thing he noticed was that Bill was not by his side.   
Tom tried to jolt up from the bed but the hand that the fingernails belonged to pressed down hard on his back, pushing him facefirst into the mattress. That was the point where Tom's heart went into high gear. “Bill-” He began.  
“Shhh.” Bill's voice was soft and low, causing nervous flutters to twist Tom's stomach. Suddenly, he was right back to where he had been on that stage earlier. Tom gave a groan and squeezed his eyes shut.   
“Now, Tom,” Bill said, condescendingly. He walked around the bed so that Tom could see him. He was naked, gloriously naked in the half light of darkened room. He went to the lamp by the side of the bed and switched it on, illuminating Bill's pale flesh. Tom stayed on the bed, watching, his heart thundering out of control in his chest.   
“I think I'm going to have to punish you.” Bill's words jolted him and he felt his eyes widen.   
“But, I-” He began.  
Bill held up one long, perfect finger. “You haven't been playing very nice.” He turned his back to Tom, and said, “Have you?”  
Tom's eyes widnened even further he saw the bruises peppering Bill's once flawless buttocks. Inside, the fact that he had bruised Bill's ass gave him quite a large amount of pleasure, but in this situation, he knew it wasn't going to benefit him at all. Bill was going to use this as a reason to dish out his own punishment. Now neither of them were going to be able to sit comfortably for a while.  
Bill turned back to Tom, his dark, almond eyes narrowed. “Don't you think you deserve a punishment, Tom?”  
Tom swallowed hard. He immediately thought up a rebellious comment, knowing he would only get it worse for it, but still, he opened his mouth and said, “I think you should learn to deal with a few bruises like a man.”  
Bill's pierced brow arched high, his nostrils flaring a bit. “Is that so?” He replied, coolly. He advanced towards the bed and Tom fought off the urge to shrink away. “Let's see what you think after you've taken a few yourself.” Bill said, detouring away from the bed towards his suitcase. Tom craned his neck to look over his shoulder, his stomach quivering with apprehension.   
His jaw slid open when Bill stood up and came back to the bed, one of his many belts dangling from his hand.   
“Bill-” Tom began.  
“Shh.” Bill insisted.  
“Its not fair!” Tom went on.  
“Get off the bed.” Bill ordered, ignoring Tom's protests.   
Tom sat up, but didn't get off the bed.  
“Tom..” Bill said in a warning tone.  
“No.” Tom refused. “I'm not getting off the bed.”  
“Now, Tom,” Bill said, shaking his head, “You know you're only earning yourself more.”  
Tom swallowed hard. This was true. Bill was not going to give up until he had gotten in a few good licks with that belt, even if he had to force Tom over his knee.   
“Now come on.” Bill said. He climbed onto the bed and Tom made a scramble towards the other side of the bed. Suddenly, Bill's hand were upon him. The strength behind such a small frame had always amazed Tom, but now he wished that Bill were the weakling everyone thought he was. Bill's fingers crushed the back of his neck, swinging him around and down onto his face once more. He felt Bill's knee under him, hoisting his hips up. With his fingers entwined in Tom's braids, Bill swung the belt. Tom cried out as the leather met his flesh. He thrashed over Bill's knee, but Bill held him fast. Tom could feel his cheeks turning hot with humiliation, but at the same his cock was alive and throbbing against Bill's thigh.   
“What did I say?” Bill demanded, lashing Tom once more.   
“Bill, please!” Tom cried, suddenly penitent.   
“I said, get off the bed.” Bill told him. Tom squirmed and moaned as Bill gave him another good lick with the belt. His flesh was on fire, his entire body screaming for relief.   
Bill spanked him again, the belt catching the top of his thigh this time. Tom moaned, pressing his face into the bed. Now he wished he had just obeyed instead of thinking there was a way out of this.   
“Do I hear 'I'm sorry, Bill'?” Bill asked. When Tom didn't reply, Bill let the belt fly again. Tom jerked against Bill's knee, biting hard at his lip to keep back a cry. “You better start talking, Tom.” Bill warned.   
“Not saying it..” Tom ground out.   
Bill gave a sigh. “Then I'm going to have to keep spanking you.”   
With a crack, the belt met his ass again, forcing a moan from between Tom's lips. He wanted off of Bill's knee but he didn't not want to apologize for putting Bill over his in the first place. He did not regret one second of the evening earlier. In fact, if he could he would put more bruises on Bill's perfect little ass.   
He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, holding back a cry as Bill swung again. This was so payback, and Tom knew it was a bitch. He knew that all he had to do was say “I'm sorry, Bill” and this could all be over. This was exactly what he got for doing what he had done to Bill, but it didn't make him feel apologetic.   
“Come on, Tom.” Bill said. “Three little words and I'm done.”  
Tom groaned and pressed his head against the mattress. Bill made it sound so easy. His body was telling him to just say it, but his pride was telling him something else. Tom growled loudly and punched the mattress, quite like Bill had during his own over-the-knee session.   
“You have ten seconds and I'm spanking you again.” Bill vowed and Tom let out a moan. His heart thudded in his chest and his mind raced. He jolted when Bill began to count in a slow, steady voice, the way a mother does when she's giving her naughty son his last chance to obey. Tom breathed slowly in an out, told himself to just say it. He opened his mouth, but his vocal cords remained frozen.  
“Five...” Bill said, slowly, and Tom could feel his eyes boring holes in the back of his head. He was giving him a way out of this and Tom wasn't taking it. Tom knew that it was quite possible that if he didn't take this chance now, then there might not be another one for a long while.   
“Six... Seven...”   
Tom bit at his lower lip, chewing on his ring. He only had three seconds left and then his ass would be toast if he didn't speak up.   
“Eight.” Bill seemed to say even more slowly, and Tom knew that he really just wanted to fuck him like Tom had earlier. He could feel his erection throbbing against his hip.   
“Nine.” Bill said, and he sounded resigned to the fact that Tom was going to be stubborn and basically stupid. “Te-”  
“Wait!” Tom felt like the word came out of his throat far too shrilly and high-pitched. “Jesus, fucking wait.” He gasped, relief spinning through him when he realized he had caught Bill before he had finished counting. “I'm sorry, okay?” He said, holding up his hands. “I'm sorry, Bill.” He repeated as if for good measure.  
“Good.” Bill said, and tossed the belt aside. He pushed Tom onto his back and leaned over him. Their eyes met and an amused smile tugged at Bill's lips before he leaned down and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, a little moist from that damn lipgloss. Tom reached up and grabbed him, pulling his mouth harder against his. Their mouths opened and Bill tilted his mouth along Tom's, thrusting his tongue inside. Tom groaned, sucking at the long, undulating tongue. He caught his teeth behind the balls on either end of the bar of Bill's ring, holding the silver adornment hostage. He sucked and swirled the tip of his tongue around the bottom ball, feeling the top one scrape over his palate. Bill moaned, his hips grinding hard into Tom's. His erection prodded him in the lower stomach, skin against hot skin.  
When they finally pulled back from the hot, wet kiss, Tom asked, “Are you gonna fuck me, or what?”  
“Yes,” Bill whispered, breathless, “God, yes.” He leaned over Tom's head to grab the lube from where they had left it and sat back on his heels. He squirted some into his palm and latched his eyes onto Tom as he slowly rubbed it over himself.   
“Stop teasing.” Tom hissed softly.  
“Who's in charge here?” Bill asked, raising his brow.   
Tom glared at him and laid back, but he couldn't keep himself from watching the way Bill's long perfect fingers stroked the hard, full column of flesh. The glistening lube covered him all over, all the way down to his base and balls. The flesh around his cock was smooth and pale, waxed and lotioned, the way Tom absolutely adored.   
At last, Bill finished lubing himself and got some on his fingers for Tom. Tom complaintly spread his legs, all thoughts of pride and endurance erased from his mind. Once he knew Bill was serious about fucking him, he turned into jelly. No amount of cockiness could save him.   
Bill held one of Tom's thighs up with a hand and used the other to apply the lube. Tom shuddered as the Bill's long, black nails teased him before his fingers slid in. Tom gasped, arching away from the bed as Bill's fingers slipped into him. His body clenched and he tore at the sheets, his heart pounding out of control.   
“Bill... fuck... please...” The words came out haltingly as Tom struggled for air.  
Bill stroked slowly, pushing Tom even farther. Bill was all about pushing the limits and Tom was no excpetion, a fact that Tom could either love or hate. At this moment, he couldn't decide which it was.  
“You need to relax.” Bill said, soothingly.  
“I'll relax when you get your dick in me.” Tom growled back, and he could see Bill fighting back a smirk.   
He gave a few more firm pumps of his fingers before he pulled his hand back and moved in between Tom's legs. Tom lifted his legs around Bill's slim waist, pulling him forward. Bill levered himself up with one hand and used the other to grip Tom's ass, pulling him up against him. Tom closed his eyes, his breaths rushing in and out quickly as Bill's pressed against him, entering him slowly. A heavy pressure swelled inside him and he gave a groan, reaching up blindly to grab onto Bill. He found Bill's neck and moved his fingers up to twine in his fingers in dark strands of hair. Bill mohawk was already completely mussed and Tom destroyed the style even more, his persipiring palm grasping desperately at the back of Bill's head.   
Bill pulled them closer together and Tom could feel his cock pressing against Bill's smooth, warm stomach. He undulated his hips up as Bill came down upon him, gasping in pleasure.   
He opened his eyes when Bill paused suddenly. Bill grabbed two pillows from the head of the bed and shoved them under Tom's ass, levering his lower body up. Tom's heart raced faster as Bill pressed his legs up against his sides again, spreading him wide open, before going hard at him again. From this angle, he was practically riding Tom into the bed, his cock dragging straight over his prostate again and again.   
“Bill, God, Bill!'” Tom cried, hardly able to move in the position that Bill had put him in. The amount of pleasure he was receiving was about to short circuit his brain, he was sure. He writhed desperately beneath Bill as he hammered into him.   
Tom dragged hazy eyes open to see Bill above him, his head tilted back, the long white column of his neck glistening with sweat. He could see the muscles in his thin chest clenching with each thrust, his nipples standing erect against his chest like two pieces of sugary candy. Tom could hear him grunting and moaning, the wonderous litte sounds arousing him even further.   
Tom threw his own head back into the mattress, biting hard at his lip as the pleasure bore down upon him, steadily. Waves of heat were crashing over him and he could barely breath. Each breath felt so short, as if it didn't reach his lungs. With Bill's cock right on his prostate, he knew he wouldn't need much else to come. The climax was already half way within his grasp.   
Bill hips rocked hard against him, their bodies smacking together. Tom could feel Bill's full, heavy balls against him with each thrust and he silently begged them release their abundance.   
“Bill, please, Bill!” He cried, tortured.  
“Nnnng...” Bill replied. “Come on...”  
“God!” Tom nearly screamed, his body coming apart at the very seams. The orgasm tore through him like a wildfire, burning everything in him. Above him, Bill's own cries rose and Tom felt him coming inside him. The rush of hot wetness forced his own cock into a spasm that released his own arousal. His cum spurting down his chest, almost reaching his neck as he came harder, harder than he thought was possible after such a harsh punishment.   
Afterwards, he felt like he had just been washed ashore after being tossed wildly in the sea by the giant storm. He lay weakly against the pillows, breathing hard. Bill had collapsed backwards and he lay one of Tom's feet, his legs splayed over one of Tom's. For several moments, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.   
At last, Bill sat up slowly and dragged himself up next to Tom. They discarded the pillows and snuggled together on top of the stained, hot, twisted sheets.   
“What now?” Bill murmured.   
“I suppose you could lotion my ass for me.” Tom replied.  
Bill shrugged slightly, “Sorry.”  
“No, you're not, asshole.” Tom replied, but he kept Bill tightly in his arms.  
Bill chuckled quietly. “I'll never be sorry for what I do to you.”  
Tom smiled back, “Me neither.”   
They fell into silence again and before Tom knew it, Bill was snoring next to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!


End file.
